


Rain on our parade (at least we have eggs)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko have a date planned, but it seems like the weather is conspiring against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on our parade (at least we have eggs)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kagakuromonth2014 event at tumblr, week 1 atumn/seasonal + field trip. I think this is cute and I should probably tag it as fluff. Unbetaed.

Everything was ready for their day trip. After practice, Kuroko had gone home to get what he needed, clothes and supplies, said goodbye to Nigou, and then headed to Kagami’s place to spend the night there. Meanwhile, Kagami had made bento for two, taking advantage of the shadow’s absence to make something special. He had definitely _not_ blushed while making it, but if he had, it wouldn’t have been because he wrote some cheesy message on the food, but because he knew he was putting all of Kuroko’s favorites into it, and for the boy that would be just as obvious.

Kuroko had arrived just when Kagami was closing the lunch boxes and had secured them in a corner of the countertop. They had some of the extras of the bento for dinner, or so Kagami had said, definitely _not_ blushing once more, and then relaxed for a while on the couch.

It was warm and nice, and neither questioned the lack of spring heat that allowed them to cuddle comfortably, Kuroko wrapped in Kagami’s arms. What Taiga did think about and voiced was how nice it was to not have the little hairy ball curling at his feet. Kuroko had said nothing, too happy to unmask the redhead’s lie.

They had taken a bath and gone to bed early so they could be up _really_ early to take the train to the beach. They had kissed before sleep, softly, a little hesitant, still learning their lips, carefully avoiding any contact from the waist down. Their relationship was new and they were moving with ease, without any need to hurry, just doing what felt pleasant.

Warm kisses and tender caresses had given space to a peaceful night’s sleep and so morning had come. Their alarms had gone off and, refusing to believe his ears, Kagami had gotten up, ran to the living room and opened the drapes to the balcony.

He gaped at the view until he heard Kuroko’s soft yawn behind him.

“Isn’t it supposed to be spring?”

Kagami said, looking out of the windows, disbelief dripping from his tone, hand gesturing outside as if waiting for an answer, personally offended by the sight. The response came from his own lips.

“It’s supposed to be spring, goddammit!”

Kuroko was all but ignoring him, back in the kitchen, searching through the fridge. But the tiger wasn’t finished and continued to roar.

“What’s wrong with your seasons?”

At that Kuroko looked up, raising his voice just enough that the other could listen.

“My seasons?”

“Yours, Japanese seasons!”

“Are you not Japanese, Kagami-kun? Have you been lying to me?”

“I- You- It’s supposed to be spring, why is it raining buckets?!”

Taiga’s voice had gone an octave too high for Kuroko’s liking, and really, the boy should not be yelling across their apartment. Any minute now and the neighbors would come knocking on their door to complain. His door, _his_ door, not theirs.

“Kagami-kun, I’d really appreciate it if you stopped yelling. Your apartment is by no terms small, but your voice might just be too big to be contained by any space”

“Stop making elaborated insults!”

He looked outside, rain mockingly falling down with unusual force. They had planned for this, they had checked the forecast every day for the last week and nothing even hinted at rain. Kagami sighed, the disbelief turned anger dying down to leave discouragement. Now they had everything ready for a day at the beach and were trapped with it in his apartment. Way to go for their first trip as a couple.

“Kagami-kun”

Called Kuroko’s soft voice from the kitchen. Kagami sighed, suddenly feeling too tired to move, and answered from his spot in front of the windows. Maybe if he looked angry enough, he could scare the rain and they would still make it on time to take the train.

“What?”

“If you could please come to the kitchen, I am having some trouble and need your assistance”

“What are you doing?”

His bare feet were cold against the floor, prickling with every step towards the opening between kitchen and living room. He stopped once he could look at his boyfriend.

“Breakfast”

“Why are there only eggs?”

“There are more than just eggs” he said, gesturing to some spices and scallions. “I learnt from my grandmother to make egg salad sandwiches, so I thought I’d make some for you”

The sound of the rain became a distant buzz to Kagami’s ears, Kuroko rummaging through his kitchen supplies incredibly loud in comparison. The bluenette was wearing pajama pants and a random t-shirt, socks guarding his feet from the unexpected cold. His bedhead was awful, still untamed and sticking in every possible direction. He looked warm and comfortable, at home in Taiga’s kitchen, setting the eggs into a pot to boil them.

Kagami’s heart suddenly felt too big for his chest, stomach clenching and fingers itching to touch. He loved this guy, this annoying little brat, and the force of that feeling, of that certainty, was sometimes too much to bear. He didn’t want to say the words yet, because he would probably end up swallowing his own tongue, but it was there, burning his chest and driving him to Kuroko. This guy had ruined him for life. He would probably marry him without second thought and wow there, stop. Way too early for that.

“Y-yeah” he said forgetting how to breath, almost unable to recall Kuroko’s previous words. “What do you need?”

Kuroko stared at him, eyes and mouth turning up slowly into a knowing smile. Definitely ruined him for life and for anyone else. That face lightening up made wonders for Kagami’s mood, but nothing to save him from the heat that threatened to flame his cheeks. He wasn’t blushing though. Probably.

“Could you hand me a bowl and an apron?”

Of course, Kuroko didn’t know where the aprons were and he could not reach the cupboard where the bowls were placed. Another pang of affection attacked Kagami’s heart and clearly he was not himself around Kuroko anymore. That, or he was more like himself than ever when he could see and touch that ridiculous bedhead.

They started on making breakfast, Kuroko now focused on his task and refusing any help, Kagami amused by this but letting him do. The redhead took care of everything that was not the egg salad and they moved around the kitchen in sync, soft touches the only indication needed for either to move one way or the other.

Kuroko smiled while cooking, Kagami’s presence soothing his disappointment. He had been looking forward to their trip and having to call it off because of unexpected rain did not make him happy at all. But he was aware that there was nothing to do about it, since they could not threaten rain into stopping. Thus, he planned to enjoy their time together the best way possible, because if there was something they could do, it was to keep each other company. After all, they could have the perfect date in their apartment anyway.


End file.
